


Never Could Forget You

by DeadPoets_Darlings



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Post-Children of the Earth, Sad like fairly super sad, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadPoets_Darlings/pseuds/DeadPoets_Darlings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack pays a visit to Ianto's grave to say goodbye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Could Forget You

Jack stared off into the skyline and gave a sad smile.

"Ya know Ianto, I should have said it. It never occurred to me to say it out loud, I mean, you always seemed to just know." Jack paused, collecting himself before continuing.

"Remember the stopwatch? I got one just like yours… I just couldn’t take that one from you so umm…" Jack sighed, he wasn’t used to just talking like this.

"You always said there were lots of things you can do with a stopwatch and… and now Gwen can’t even look at one without crying. Ianto…" Jack pulled out the watch, holding it in the air and smiling, shaking his head.

Jack dropped his hand, feeling so stupid but hoping he’d made Ianto smile somehow, “I’m so sorry Ianto.” Jack clicked the watch to start and smiled as the time started counting.

"You can stop this one yourself, coffee boy."

Jack turned away from the headstone and headed back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated and I hope you liked it!


End file.
